Preps
by Won'tSayI'mInLove
Summary: When anime is declared IN and Massie is almost OUT, there's bound to be trouble... formerly titled "The Preppies" but I hate that name... this was my first story so im sorry that it kinda sux.
1. Crash and Burn

Massie Block: Leading the Pretty Committee into eighth grade. Her hair grew out to the desired just-below-the-shoulder blowout that she hoped for, so she ditched her "revolsive" extentions. That's good, because now they won't fall out when she's clawing down her enemies, rival clique The Preppies. Extentions are so out now, anyway. Much to her shock, anime is what's hot now. So she's dragging the Pretty Committee to San Jose for Fanime, the world's most known anime convention. San Jose, here comes the Pretty Committee!

Alicia Rivera: So happy about going to San Jose! California guys are supposed to be smoking hot. Not so much, it turns out. Aside from the new Briarwood boy, Alicia is stuck in a world of ugly guys. Wondering where all the hot guys went. Fortunately, she's got Josh…right?

Dylan Marvil: So glad her mom split from Mr. "Moronic" Myner. That is, until she finds out her mom is moving them all to Danville. Why couldn't it be at least near-by San Francisco? Danvile has nothing to offer her, besides the horrors of (gasp) public school. Can Dylan survive Zeno Grove Middle School? What about the complete lack of hot guys in Cali? Ahhhh!

Kristen Gregory: So bored. Enters a scholarship program that wants to stick her California. Will she stick with the Pretty Committee, or ditch for California and her soccer scholarship? After all, Dylan is there now…

Claire Lyons: Has a new, Massie-like attitude. Can she use it to get Emily IN as the new Dylan? With all her effort, she might convince her that The Preppies are so beyond Z-listers. Ick.

Enter

Emily Stevens: new girl from Texas. Sibling of Alicia's newest crush. Thinks that friendship with The Preppies is what she needs to be A-list. Now Claire has to work double-hard to convince her to join TPC. Will TPC decide she's not worth it?

Kendal Hunter: new girl from Georgia. Knows that the Pretty Committee is A-list. Wants in. Looks like Lindsay Lohan, pre-drug-rehab-and-hair-dye-happy. In the eyes of the Pretty Committee, this is somewhat a good thing, if you know how to flaunt it. Kendal is going to have to compete with Emily, though. Are celebrity-like looks enough to surpass Claire's Emily-aimed favoritism? Can Kendal make it IN, or will she be fed to the B-listers?

The Block Estate

Massie's suite

8:00 PM, December 9th

"Hey Claire, careful, don't kill yourself…" Massie Block teased as she walked past her friend, holding a box of purple crystal ornaments.

Claire Lyons rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Tell them that! They're the ones who can kill me." She looked down at her friends from her spot on a tall, but very wobbly, ladder. Claire leaned forward, clutching a solid gold star, which she was trying to stick atop Massie's personal mini Christmas tree. Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory held the shaking ladder still. "Almost done, guys. Hang on…"

Dylan Marvil, who was sitting on Massie's bed unpacking ornaments, let out a small whimper. She rubbed her eyes furiously.

Kristen immediately forgot the importance of her job. "Dyl! What's the matter? Your mom just broke up with Moronic Myner. What's wrong? That's a totally good thing, so-"

But that was all she got out before there was a loud CRASH! Claire moaned. "Ow…"

Everyone whipped around to stare at the girl on the floor. Massie understood what happened immediately. When Kristen let go of the ladder, the legs had given out and snapped in half, leaving Alicia open-mouthed and clutching to her half of the ladder's metal leg.

"Dyl, are you crying? Seriously, if anyone gets to cry, I really think it should be me. After all, you're rich, you're skinny, popular and-"

"MovingtoDanvilleintwodays!" Dylan blurted.

"Whaaaat?!" The girls of the Pretty Committee girls were all shocked.

"Mymomreallydoesn'tlikeMr.Mynernowsoshe'smovingusalltoDanvilleandIreallydon'twannago-o-o!"Dylan was full-out crying now.

Bean hopped up onto Dylan's lap. She rubbed her nose on Dylan's arm. "C'mon, you're even worrying Bean!' Massie pleaded. Bean tapped Dylan's chest with her paw, as though she were agreeing with Massie.

"Well-" Dylan paused to sniffle one last time. "My mom is moving us to Danville. She wants to do her show from celebrities' houses. So, she's moving us to California where all the celebs are. Guys, I don't wanna go."

"Oh…" The girls looked at each other, each with a sinking feeling that nothing was going to be the same ever again.

A/N: Sorry, but I had to make it known she'll be missed. So what'd you think? Too long? Too short? Too, um, mushy? (No worries though, the mushy is over now.) Any way this is my first FanFic so please be nice. ( :


	2. Goodbye Hurts

A/N: hey guys I think I have to change the rating to something else. Maybe M, cause they cuss each other out ah-lot. Its just part of Claire getting all over-confident. Sorry I haven't been updating very much, by the way. Oh, and I think I forgot my disclaimer cuz I'm a total bubblehead… for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. Several people in my story are based off of real people, and have the same names as in reality. (Hi, Emily!!!) Their personalities are, of course, twisted to fit the story. I do not own these people, either.**

**I'm not into the whole slave labor thing, you know?**

The Block Estate

Massie's suite

10:00 PM December 11th

Dylan's goodbye party was that Sunday, her last night in Westchester. It had been hosted at Alicia's house. All the Pretty Committee girls wore black, floor length dresses (chiffon over satin) with a red rose pinned to the dresses' necklines. The size of the roses was the only difference other than the necklines. Claire's was a thick-strapped halter, Massie's was strapless, Alicia's was spaghetti strap, Dylan's was spaghetti strap with Spanish ruffles, and Kristen's was v-neck with short sleeves. Each girl wore a silver Tiffany bracelet with a heart charm attached to the clasp (Massie's surprise gift). On the front, the charm read the standard "Please Return To: Tiffany & Co." but Massie had personalized the back. Now it read " The Pretty Committee Is Forever" in script, with each girl's name written below it. Of course, Massie knew her Christmas prezzies would beat the crap out of these simple trinkets.

"We look like the Gothic Committee," Dylan murmured, a slight smile on her face.

"Kinda," Kristen whispered.

"Not flattering. Black adds 10 pounds!!!!!" Dylan pouted.

"Dyl, that's the camera. Black is slimming." Kristen smirked.

"Well, ya know what?" Dylan said.

"What?"

"Shoes!" Dylan said, having just watched the YouTube video before the party. "Ohmigawd, shoes!"

Kristen cracked up. Dylan had gotten the voice just right; that was why it was so hilarious. She turned to the others, to see why they were so quiet. She rolled her eyes at what she saw.

"Puh-thetic."

Claire was crying, and Alicia was biting her lip. She looked like she was about to follow Claire. Massie was rolling her eyes. Massie thought Claire looked pathetic, but for once she understood.

That had been at eight o'clock, the "Parental Party Hour" as Massie called it. Now it was 10 o'clock, and the girls were sitting around in Massie's bedroom, listening to 'Anthem of our Dying Day' by Story of The Year.

_"Stars will cry,_

_the blackest tears tonight,_

_and this is the moment that I live for._

_I can smell the ocean air._

_And here I am,_

_pouring my heart onto these rooftops._

_Just a ghost the world,_

_That's exactly_

_exactly what I need."_

Suddenly, Massie stood. "Oh my gawd I can't take it!!!" she screamed. "Stop sulking!!!"

The others stared at her in shock. "What the _fuck_?" Alicia screeched. "Massie, chill."

"Ugh, I'm sorry. But we're so gonna see each other, and I'm sorry, but I just can't effing take it!" Massie frowned.

"Why nawt? What else can we do?" Dylan sulked some more.

Massie's frown slowly became a smirk. The smirk evolved into a smile, which finally became full-out laughter.

"What? What are you laughing about?" Kristen snapped. Her aqua eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"Wellllllllll, we could go out clubbing in fabulous dresses," Massie said slowly.

"Clubbing?!" screeched the girls.

"Massie, we're twelve," Claire said, laughing.

"Kuh-laire, it's called Glam." Massie responded.

"What's being fabulous have to do with anything?" Alicia asked, laughing.

"Everything," Massie replied, "when that's the club's name."

"Massie! I just told you, we are TWELVE! We can't go clubbing yet, dumbass!" Claire yelled.

Meanwhile, Alicia and Kristen were watching from Massie's bed. The girls sat in silence watching the others talk. "I really like New Claire," Alicia said, laughing.

"Really? She kinda scares me," Kristen whispered, eyes round as she watched the formerly shy girl scream at Massie.

"_From up here, the city lights burn_

like a thousand miles of fire. 

_And I'm here to sing this anthem,_

_of our dying day._

For a second I wish the tide 

_will swallow every inch of the city._

_As you gasp for air tonight_

I'd scream this song right in your face 

_if you were here._

_Swear I won't miss a beat _

_cause I never,_

_never have before."_

"Sorry, guys, I _so_ didn't think Kuh-laire would yell at me." Massie laughed.

"I didn't think you'd bitchslap me." Claire replied, rubbing her face.

All five girls started laughing at the memory. Claire's mouth had hung open in shock. Massie had smirked at her success.

"Sorry, Claire, I just needed you to shut _up._"

After Massie explained her joke, she presented the girls with fabulous dresses to wear. Each one had a fitted bodice and soft, flowing skirt. A cluster of diamonds formed an open rose (like when your looking down at a full rose and see all the petals and stuff from above) for their pins, which were fastened near their necklines, and had a different precious stone at the very center. The dresses were made from bright, jewel-toned satin.

For Dylan, there was an emerald green dress. It was a glamorous, ultra-slimming thick strapped halter. It flowed around her softly, the green almost the same as her eyes. The pin had a large diamond in the middle, glowing like white fire. It took Dylan moments to put it on in Massie's bathroom. She came out of the bathroom and smiled. She walked to the middle of the room, and spun.

"Congrats, you're a 9.2,"Massie declared.

"9.3,"Kristen said.

"9. Put your hair up, and you'll get up to a nine-point-five." Alicia offered.

"9.3 because I love the dress but Alicia's right, you need to put your hair up." Claire nodded.

"Ex-_cuse_ me? Who asked you?" Dylan snapped.

"Hey. Leave her alone. She said she likes it, and that's enough for me." Massie raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow warningly.

Dylan rolled her eyes and shot a what-the-fuck look at Kristen. Kristen shrugged in response. Dylan turned to Alicia, who shrugged like Kristen had. _Why is Massie siding with Claire?_ Dylan was puzzled.

"Leesh, what about your dress? Watcha think?" Massie asked abruptly.

Alicia scanned it quickly. A strapless teal dress sat there, glowing softly. The pin had a large chunk of turquoise in its center, which looked fabulous. Alicia slid it on, then tugged out a gold shrug from her black quilted Chanel tote. A TokiDoki "quee" key chain hung from the zipper. The standing-upright dog thing was TokiDoki's signature. The glam touch added a major dose of true Alicia style to the dress, as it was Ralph Lauren (duh). Alicia took the pin off of her dress and used it to fasten the shrug.

"I double-heart it, Mass!!! What about you guys?" Alicia beamed with pride.

"9.7," Massie said quickly.

"9.6. Need a bracelet or something. Here." Dylan tugged out the Tiffany's bracelet Massie had given to Alicia. "All better!" Dylan's voice was childlike, the smile on her face like that of an infant, but also mocking. The girls knew she was just being sarcastic.

"You are so retarded," Kristen laughed.

And so on. Kristen's dress was gold satin and had spaghetti-straps. The pin (onyx in the middle) was stuck in the middle of the dress's straight-across neckline.

"9.8, it's totally gorgeous on you!" Massie smiled with pride.

Claire's dress was royal blue, with thin lace straps (like on an Abercrombie cami) that had silver threads winding through. Her pin, which had aquamarine in the center, was fastened on the base of one of the straps.

"9.5, cause the lace looks funny with your pale skin…"Massie tipped her head to the side, examining her design. "Oops."

Then Massie stood, beaming. "My turn!" she announced and disappeared into her bathroom.

When she emerged, she was dressed in purple silk with gold chiffon ruffles peeking out of the bottom. The halter straps were braided and tied into a bow at the back. Her pin (The neck was extremely low-cut, but didn't look trashy at all somehow. Maybe it was the Alpha Magic all queens have.

"Ten…" whispered Alicia.

"Awww, thanks!" Massie beamed with pride.

"No prob. Can we go now?" Alicia asked.

"What?" Massie cocked her head to the side.

"Clubbing."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot…" Massie dug around in her black beaded Guess? purse and pulled out five VIP Passes to Glamour.

"Ooooh!!!" The girls gasped.

"I've never been VIP anything!" Claire whispered, eyes wide.

"Well, let's go!" Massie said quickly. She didn't want the other girls tearing Claire apart from her insecurities.

"YAAAAH!!!!" the others cheered.

Crisis averted.


	3. Heartbreaker

Glamour

VIP Lounge

10:30 P.M., December 11th

So it turned out, Glamour was a club for those twenty to eleven. The drinks you ordered at the bar were automatically made virgin. This was because there was no alcohol at the bar, thanks to no one over 20 being allowed in. But it wasn't a cheesy Disney-style bar, like most "kid-approved" clubs were. It actually had the WILD 94.9 DJ St. John there for the music. Flashing strobe lights hung from the ceiling, and lights flashed on the floor.

Dylan sipped at her virgin margarita. She sighed and stared at her four fabulous friends, their faces illuminated by the flashing lights on the dance floor. She smiled ever so slightly and took another sip of her drink. People were looking at her like, _why does a kid have a margarita?_ She loved the attention.

"Hey, Dyl?" Massie interrupted Dylan's thoughts. "You feel like dancing? That is why we're here, right?" Massie smiled and tipped her head to the side. Her face flashed from purple to blue to green thanks to the strobe lights overhead. This made Dylan smile. She looked terminally ill when the light was green.

" Yeah, lets go." Dylan drained her glass of the last few drops it held. She slammed down the glass as the other girls waited patiently. Dylan hopped off the black leather barstool and led the way to the ultra-packed dance floor. After weaving their way through the dancing crowd, the girls stopped in dead center. They draped their arms around each other and formed a semi-circle. They swung their hips to the beat and sang along to the familiar song.

"_No matter what we go through,_

_If you step up I'll step up too._

_It don't matter what the haters say_

_it's all right,_

_You are my boo."_

_This is something for the radio,_

_yeah this is something for the radio,_

_You step up I'll step up too._

_It don't matter what the haters say,_

_it's all right,_

_You are my boo."_

The chorus to "Step Up" faded into a new song, one that was also familiar to the girls.

"Huh, seems like we know all these songs," Dylan mumbled. No one heard her over the song "Outta My System."

"_When I'm with somebody,_

_all I think bout is you,_

_When I'm all alone_

_that's all I wanna do._

_I miss the smiling faces in my sidekick._

_Outta town visits,_

_all the time we spent together_

_makes it hard to get you_

_outta my system._

_You don't know what cha do to me,_

_You don't even understand, damn,_

_you don't know what cha do to me_

_It's so hard to get you my system."_

The girls didn't sing along to this song. Instead, half way through the song, Dylan flicked open her gold heart locket and looked at the tiny clock inside. She pouted. "It can't be time to leave yet." She sighed. "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?" Massie tipped her head to the side. She dropped the arm that had been draped over Dylan's shoulders. The others dropped their arms, too.

"My flight leaves in two hours. We'd better go…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, we've gotta go. Hey, at least we can gossip in the car right?"

"Yup. Guess we should… though I wouldn't mind you missing your flight…" Alicia laughed.

"And you think she would?" Massie demanded. But she was smiling. She sounded and looked much more confident than she was feeling.


	4. Wakeup Call

A/N: I forgot. The name "Moronic Myner" did not come from my brain (or lack of one, anyway). It has come from the very, um, _special_ mind of green-blue-babe. Thanks!!! 

Green-blue-babe: Hay, I'm not special!!! I'm very intelligent! (more so than Miss Wheeeee over here…) And stop laughing, M-H!!!

A/N: Okay, whatever you want to think… 

Jet Blue Flight #24

First Class

2:40 AM, December 12th

Dylan pushed aside the thick, red velvet curtains on the small window beside her cushy seat. Across the aisle, her mother was asleep. And snoring. "Ew," Dylan mumbled under her breath. She stared out at the runway rushing past as the plane sped up. Lights flashed outside, and a song played in her head from the club last night.

"_Stop, Turn,_

_take a look around_

_at all the lights and sounds._

_Slow, Burn,_

_let it all fade out._

_Pull the curtain down,_

_wonder where you've been._

_Smile big,_

_for everyone,_

_even when_

_you know what they've done._

_They gave you the end,_

_not where to start._

_Not how to build,_

_how to tear it apart."_

The song was random, yes, but the flashing lights reminded her of vacations and happiness. Despite the situation, she felt carefree. She felt happy. She felt…drunk?! What had she eaten? She glanced down at the white porcelain bowl filled with cashews. Then she glanced at the Diet Pepsi in her hand. Was it spiked or something?

She took another sip and it registered that there was indeed a phone in the armrest. She flagged down the flight attendant and asked, "How do I use this?"

Ten minutes later, Dylan was digging through her black quilted Chanel purse until she found her Louis Vuitton wallet. She pulled out her gold AmEx card and slid it through to release the phone. She held the plastic thing in her hand and dialed an ever-familiar cell phone number. "Please pick up, please pick up, please-"

"Hullo?" The girl on the other end sounded sleepy.

"Massieeeeeeeeeee!" Dylan squealed.

"Dylan!!!" Her voice had lost the sleepy, what-the-fuck edge.

"Yup. The one and only."

"Ha ha. Where are you? You said your flight was at 2:30. No way are you in Cali yet. Did you miss your flight?" The hopefulness in Massie's voice was excruciating.

"Nope. Not yet. Lemme get the others."

Four minutes later, there were four girls on the line. "Okay, lemme get Claire."

"WHAT?" Claire snapped.

"Good morning, sunshine," Dylan laughed.

"Oh, hey, Dylan. Why are you calling me at three in the fucking morning?"

"Actually, it's two fifty-six." Kristen offered.

"Hmmm…so how's your first non-private jet flight going?" Massie asked.

"Hmmm…it's okay. We've got phones, and color TV's with OnDemand. But other than the standard overhead lighting, AC vents, etcetera, that's as far as technology gets."

"What about the food?"

"Uh…I'm on a diet?" Dylan spoke as though it was a question.

"So? Has that _ever _stopped you?" Kristen snorted.

"Hey! In my defense, those chocolates were from Paris and they expired the next day!"

"Whatevs. Just tell us, are you eating or no?"

"Um…..yeah…" Dylan pouted. "Diets are only for those with willpower."

"Ha! Knew that. So, Dylan, how's the food?"

"Good. I actually just got some salmon and mashed potatoes. Low-carb!!!" Dylan insisted. She smiled, knowing there was more. What Massie didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"And?" (_Okay, _Dylan thought, _there goes that._)

"Okay, and some proscuitto-wrapped figs."

"And?"

"Some fruit."

"And?"

"Okay, okay, okay! I also got a brownie."

"With?"

"Vanilla ice cream."

"There we go. Knew dessert was some where in there." Massie smirked.

"No self-control." Kristen scolded. She shook her head and laughed.

"So, it's been an hour. And all we've discussed is Dylan's dysfunctional diet?" Massie laughed.

"Damn, what is _wrong _with us?" Claire giggled.

"What's wrong with _us_? No, more like what's wrong with _you_. " Alicia shot back.

Massie cleared her throat.

"God, you guys would love first class!" Dylan said suddenly.

"Over private jet?" Alicia sounded doubtful. "Not likely."

"Hmmmm….well, I guess we'll have to check on that…" Massie's voice was thoughtful. She smiled to herself and petted Bean. Bean lifted her head and blinked sleepily.

"How?" Dylan asked quickly. She could hear muffled giggles in the background from the other girls. Hello, what was going on?

"Oh, you'll see…"

"_What_?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT?!"

"_Nothing!"_

**A/N: Okay, um, green-blue-babe's comments really did come from her via email. And in my defense, I am NOT Miss Wheeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Green-blue-babe: Sure… cough, cough

**A/N: Hey!!! No, I'm not and I think we are scaring the readers so shhhhh…**

**Lolz!!! R & R, pleeeeeze?**


	5. SORRY!

A/N: I am deeply sorry to report that I am currently incapable of typing up chapters at the same rate I usually do. This is due to the fact that in yearbook we watched a music video for "video killed the radio star" featuring my friends and this creepy stalker dude Forest. Forest decided to be a cross-dresser (micromini, pearl necklace, pink Abercrombie shirt, and Prada pumps). Hello, where did he get those shoes???

**Any way, I have been temporarily blinded by this unfortunate event and I may not be a able to finish my chapter as planned today. Please excuse the fact that the next update will be delayed by about a day or two. **

**Sorry. ******


	6. IN trouble, OUT of luck

The Block Estate

Massie's Suite

2:50 AM, December 12th

After chatting with the girls a little more, Massie went online. She studied the IN and OUT list on _Seventeen _magazine's website. What was there made her want to cry.

"Ehmagawd, Bean. No way." Massie whispered, eyes locked on her computer screen. "No, no, _no_."

She slowly drew out her pink Juicy Couture Sidekick and slid it open. She felt a sudden burst of energy from reality hitting her. Hard. She typed out a text to all the girls as quickly as her manicured thumbs could. Her heart pounded as she realized what the news meant. "No," she whispered again. "No fucking way." Bean looked up and growled at the screen. Her ears were flay against her head. Massie stroked her head while her email inbox opened. Time seemed to slow down dramatically, exclusively to torture her.

"Hurry…c'mon, hurry up…" The screen flickered to life and showed that she had 56 emails unread. "Ew, Kay-luh? Why is that LBR emailing me?" She skipped the stupid

worship-y email and clicked the 'Compose' button on her screen. Then she opened IM and clicked 'Create Draft' so she could IM it to everyone easily.

She sent the same message to their emails, IM, and phones…

EMERGENCY TPC MEETING GLU HEADQUARTERS. COME 9. B THERE ON TIME OR FACE EXILE!!! URGENT!!!

MASSIE


	7. GLA? girls like anime

A/N: hey so sorry this took so long to put up but I didn't put this up at school like I thought I had so I had to re-do the whole chapter. Sorry! PS-keep the popular-girls-in-Cali names coming! I need 'em really bad, their big part is coming! Thnx….

The Block Estate

The Spa

9:10 AM, December 12th

"Ehamgawd we are so hitting Cali! Are you sure we don't have to pay you back, Mass?" Alicia clapped happily. Her eyes were sparkly and bright.

"Don't worry about it!" Massie waved her hand in the air casually. "Dad has so many frequent flyer miles, he won't even notice!"

"Point." Alicia nodded along with the others. Except, of course, Claire, who hadn't even shown up yet.

Weird that Claire wasn't there, as she lived right across the lawn in the Guesthouse. Claire was also freakishly early, being eager not to give Massie another reason to kick her out. She didn't know that she was just making herself look puh-thetic.

"But that's not the only thing dragging us to Cali, you know." Massie took a deep breath. Unfortunately, all eyes were on her. Why was it that when she didn't want to be studied, everyone watched, but in her greatest moment s no one saw?

The sliding glass door was opened and slammed shut. Massie thanked Gawd for the distraction. Kristen jumped. "WTF?"

Claire came sprinting into the room, her blonde hair slipping out of its high ponytail. She swatted aside her now-grown-out side bangs. "I am SO sorry but I fell asleep watching TV and Todd was being a butt which is why I didn't get your text messages I'm so sorry and I swear-"

"Okay, whatevs," Massie interrupted. She turned to the others as Claire sat down on the floor, leaning against the caramel-colored suede couch Alicia was sitting on. Alicia slyly pulled up her legs and inched down the couch, away from Claire. The others giggled into their palms, except Claire, who was completely oblivious.

"So, what you are about to see is confidential information and if you dare to tell anyone that we didn't know about this first, and I do mean ANYONE, you will be kicked out of The Pretty Committee." Massie looked serious. "Are we clear on that?"

The other girls nodded. Claire began trying to fix her messed-up ponytail.

"Good." Massie barked as she handed a stack of papers to Kristen, who was sitting next to Massie. "When you get the paper, you are to read it _silently_. Then you'll understand the other reason we are headed to Cali."

CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION IN OUT Gucci GAP Louis Vuitton Limited Too 

Kristen looked up. "They're stating the obvious," she said crossly.

Claire giggled and nodded. "Even I know GAP isn't IN by now!"

Massie faked shock. "Ehmagawd, take a picture! I just realized Kuh-laire isn't wearing any GAP!!!" She gasped. "That's like, your signature designer!"

The others cackled, even Claire. "Yeah?" She tipped her head. "Well, a year and a half of GAP jokes would make you swear off of GAP too."

Massie wrinkled her nose. "Why would I be wearing GAP?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Point," she declared, before turning to Claire. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to steal your word."

There was a silence. Everyone was thinking _Not funny_. Alicia knew it. She cringed and offered a feeble "Oops." She blushed. "Uh, sorry, Claire. But you do deserve it, you know, after what you did to us…"

Kristen saw Massie's eyes flash with renewed rage as she remembered how rude Kuh-laire had been. "Hey, uh, how about we keep reading this list?" Kristen covered quickly.

Massie nodded, her eyes calming as she remembered her task. Of course, if Kristen knew what was coming up, she might have let them fight.

Punk Rock, Scremo, Hip Hop Opera, Classical, Jazz Japanese Anime Old-fashioned Cartoons 

Kristen sat there blinking for a few seconds. "Not possible…did I read it wrong?" They watched her eyes scan the paper again. She groaned and whacked her head against the high-backed chair she sat in. "Grrr…."

For some sick reason, Claire was grinning. "Sweet!" she cried. "Westchester is becoming ah-lot more like home!" She was bobbing her head to the rock music pouring out of Massie's surround-sound speakers. Massie rolled her eyes.

Kristen was turning to Alicia, about to demand why she wasn't crying or screaming. She could at least _pout_, but no, she was silent and unmoving. Kristen opened her mouth and was about to snap at Alicia when she caught sight of her face. "Ehmagawd!" Kristen hissed. Upon hearing the disastrous news, Alicia had not pouted or cried or complained. How could she? Once she'd read the news, the sultry brunette, who always remained calm, had completely and utterly fainted in her caramel-colored armchair.

A/N: Btw, I almost forgot that I got a name from Aquamarine101 and wanted to thank them. Oh, and I also wanted to say I changed around the spelling, JIC (Just In Case). Thanks again!


	8. Massie's Manga Experience

A/N: Sooo sorry I haven't been updating! I was busy playing beta to my friend Mokona-dono's story, Tokidoki. And I got a new phone (Yay me! Jk.), so I had to program it not to beep when I open it. And b-day parties to go to…which means gift shopping, ah-bviously! Plus I have that other story, Then, Now, And Later, and that is really…well, if you have multiple stories (cough NBB cough), then you know. Anyway, enjoy! Luv you all!

The Block Estate

Massie's Suite

10:30 PM, December 16th

"Bean, this sucks," Massie whisper-moaned. She hit her head against the white cover of the manga she'd been trying to read. "I can't even say the title! Azu…azuma…azuman… UGH!" She giggled briefly. "Ehmagawd, I sound like I'm gonna sneeze." Bean barked.

Bean stood up from her black iron doggy canopy bed and bounded over to Massie's exact human-size replica. She barked twice and wagged her tail. Massie bent over and lifted her up. Bean curled up on one arm of Massie's purple quilted silk reading pillow. She looked ahhhh-dorable. Massie smiled, but as she turned to pet her puppy, the white cover of her manga caught her eye. Immediately, her smile evaporated. "Bean, save me from the manga! Why did this have to become IN?" She wrinkled her perfect nose and pinched the book between her thumb and index finger like a used Cosabella thong. She dropped the book off the edge of her bed.

The moonlight reflected off of the diamond-studded silver frame on her nightstand, catching her eye. The picture was one Claire had taken. It was a picture of her, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire at Atlantis, an exclusive resort in the tropics. They were all stretched out on matching white poolside chairs, wearing brightly colored Gucci bikinis (Massie had red, Dylan's was white, Claire's was turquoise, Kristen wore hot pink, and Alicia was actually wearing a black tankini to stop the waiters from staring at her "girls"), sipping smoothies from margarita glasses and listening to their iPods. Each girl was grinning and holding up their drinks. The sparkling pool, and the water slide coming out of a recreation of a Mayan temple, was in the background. It was the perfect I-have-money-so-I'm-gonna-flaunt-it picture. Massie could remember Claire handing a waiter her hot pink digital camera and asking him to take a picture of them. "My first TPC vacation!" she'd said, beaming. "Gotta photograph this!" (The others had cheered out "Kodak moments!" and raised their fruity drinks to salute Kuh-laire.)

The pretty shot reminded Massie of her upcoming vacation. The thought managed to calm her raging nerves and soothe her aching head. Smiling, she reached for her limited-edition pink iPod video and scrolled down her songs. Finally, she clicked on Avril Lavigne's new song, When You're Gone. Bean put her head down on her tiny black paws, preparing for sleep. Massie reached up and petted her tiny pug. "Night, Bean." Bean licked Massie's thin wrist and nudged her hand with her cold, black nose. Massie dropped her hand next to her and wriggled under her purple duvet. She smiled peacefully and reached up to turn off the lamp on her nightstand.

"One more sleep and four hours 'till Cali and Dylan," she whispered into the darkness.

Finally, at 11:00, she fell asleep to the soft voice of Gwen Stefani.

A/N: Hey if you were wondering Massie was listening to 4 in the Morning by Gwen Stefani. Good song. Ohhh btw the manga Massie is reading is real. I own that, in the same sense that I invented microwave popcorn and hate the Clique.

**In other words, I don't. (Me no own, so you no sue! Got it?)**


	9. First Class!

Jet Blue Plane

First Class

10:30 AM, December 17th

Massie grinned as she reclined her cushy leather seat so that she was practically in Kristen's lap. "Now, dearie, I don't want to feel any knees in the back of my seat! I'll recline right into your lap!" she said in her best "Old Lady" voice.

Kristen didn't even bother to lift her eyes from the book she was reading. "Now, _dearie_, if you recline into my lap you'll feel a plastic butter knife in your forehead!"

The chorus of "Ohhhh"s was deafening even though it was just Alicia and Claire. Massie smirked. She decided to try something knew that she'd picked up from a manga she'd tried to read last night. "LesbigayssayywhatafterIspeak!" she blurted.

"Whaaaaat?" Kristen looked puzzled.

"You're a lesbigay!" Massie, Alicia, and Claire screamed at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Kristen screeched.

"I said, 'Lesbigays say what after I speak.' And, Kuh-risten, you said what."

Kristen cracked up with the rest of them. "Oh, yeah, well, ya know what?"

"What?"

"Ultra-lesbigays say what before I speak!" Kristen giggled at her comeback (which she'd made lame on purpose). "And ya know what else?"

"Do I want to?"

"It's a bridge, Charlie! A maaaaagical bridge!!!" She spoke in a quiet, raspy, vaguely creepy voice. She sounded like one of those little girls from the horror movie commercials, but not so slow.

Alicia plastered herself against the window. Massie wrinkled her nose. "What are you doing?"

"Kristen said there's a bridge."

"A maaaaagical bridge!" Kristen repeated in the same way she had originally.

"Yeah, yeah. But where is it?"

"In that YouTube video, Charlie the Unicorn. Right alongside Charlie and those freaky unicorns that are on steroids." Kristen laughed as Alicia un-glued herself from the window.

"I SO knew that!" she said, and giggled with the rest of them.

0000000000

"Maaaaaaaasie! Ah-leeeeeeeeeesha! Wake up! The plane is landing!" Claire whisper yelled. The two girls in front of her and Kristen were completely out of it. She poked the two of them with the handle of the fork she'd gotten with her mini-sandwiches. "C'mon, Kris and I are gonna leeeeeeeeeeave yoooooou!"

In her sleep, Massie mumbled, "Yeah, leave me alone Chris! And take Tricky with you…"

Claire and Kristen cracked up. "Here, I'll wake 'em. Watch this!" She pulled out her black limited-edition Chanel iPod. "Hehehe…" She inserted one white earbud in each of the sleeping girls' ears, then cranked up the volume and hit 'Play.'

"SENSES TELLIN' ME YOU LOOKIN'

AND I CAN FEEL IT ON MY SKIN.

BOY I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I TRIP AND LET YOU WIN?

LET'S SKIP THIS CONVERSATION,

YEAH JUST WIND YOUR BODY UP.

DON'T WANNA WAIT NO MORE,

'CAUSE YOU GOT WHAT I'M SEARCHING FOR.

LET'S JUST SKIP THIS CONVERSATION,

AND WIND YOUR BODY UP."

Claire could hear the song very clearly. Massie and Alicia woke up and screamed. While Alicia kept screaming, Massie tugged the earbud from her ear and scowled as she yanked out Alicia's earbud. "Owwwwww," they whined at the same time. "What was that?"

"That was Kat Deluna's song Whine Up." Kristen snickered as she turned off her iPod.

Massie scowled again. "Why?"

"Because I like that song." Kristen replied.

"NO, why did you wake us up?"

"Yeah, why did we?" Kristen turned to Claire.

"Because the plane in landing," Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"Ooooh, yay!" Kristen clapped.

"What are you _doing_?" Massie laughed, looking at her friend. She reached towards the breakfast tray she'd gotten (ham/mushroom omelet, sliced deli meats, bacon, and a fruit salad) and pulled off a slice of ham, which she wrapped around a slice of bacon. Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, she dropped it into her pink Juicy dog carrier. There were muted chewing sounds as Bean tore into the food.

"Looking for the Hollywood sign." Kristen's voice was muted slightly by the glass which her face was plastered against.

"Kuh-risten?" Massie tilted her head.

"Yup," she answered, her aqua eyes darting around.

"There's three thing I have to say to you." Massie paused to clear her throat. "One. We're in San Francisco. Miles away from Hollywood. Two. It's dark outside. Do you think that, even if it were light and we were close to it, we would be able to see the itty-bitty letters from like MILES high in this freakin' plane? And three. You're an idiot."

Kristen leaned away from the window. "I wouldn't say _I'm _the idiot, Miss I-got-20-out-of-60-on-my-science-final!"

"Heyyyy, who told you?!"

"You did."

"WHAT?!"

"Ya know, Mass, you talk an awful lot in your sleep…"

0000000

The girls emerged from the airport to be greeted by a sharp gust of cold air. Massie tightened her gray-and-white striped Juicy scarf and zipped the front of bean's carrier. Alicia bent down to tuck her dark skinny jeans into her caramel suede Uggs again. Claire and Kristen zipped up their Juicy sweat jackets. "Cold," Claire squeaked.

Massie laughed. "And you thought California was all sunshine!"

A limo drove in front of them and a sign was popped out the front passenger window. "Mysee Black," Alicia read. "Is that us?"

"Yup, I think so," Massie said. She knocked on the window twice and the front window was wound down.

The driver called out, "Hey, are you Mysee Black plus three?"

"Yup, and that's Massie Block."

"Oh. Okay."

The girls hopped in and left their bags to the man in the front passenger seat. Four Louis Vuitton suitcases (Massie and Alicia), one black Juicy messenger bag with gray script on the front (Kristen), a TokiDoki duffle bag (Claire), and a purple Prada messenger bag (also Kristen) were loaded into the trunk. The bag boy got back in the front of the car and asked them, "Where to?"

Massie gave them Dylan's address and they drove off.

Alicia helped herself to an Evian water bottle from the mini-fridge as they drove along. Claire pulled out a Sprite, Massie pulled out some Key Lime Juice Squeeze (**A/N: that's a low-carb soda**), and Kristen pulled out a carton of reduced fat milk.

Massie lifted her glass bottle. "To Dylan, and the new shopportunities we are presented in our new surroundings!"

"To Dylan and the new shopportunities!" The Pretty Committee toasted back.

Alicia added, "And to the new manscape!"

They all laughed and added, "and to the new manscape!" Finally, the girls tipped back their drinks and drank. The car went over a speed bump and Claire almost spilled her Sprite all over her Juicy sweats. They all cracked up as Claire wiped the spilled sugary liquid from the limo's leather seats while glancing at the driver to see if he'd noticed. (He hadn't.) Then they all heard the beginning of "Bartender" coming from…

"Leesh, is the music coming from your _butt_?" Massie giggle-gasped. The others cracked up even harder.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Chill," she said, pulling out her gold Razr from her back pocket and flipping it open in one smooth move. The laughter died immediately so Alicia could hear. "Talk to me, babe." Her chocolate-colored eyes widened. "We _what_?!"

A/N: Soooo, you like it? BTW it helps if you've seen that Charlie The Unicorn video. It's on YouTube. Just type in Charlie the Unicorn. That way you'll understand the voice Kristen is using, and it'll be funnier!

Anyway. Next chappy will come soon, they go to Dylan's house. And the rest? That'll be a surprise! Bye for now…


	10. New girl & New house

The Limo

Backseat

11:00 AM, December 17th

"We _what_?!" Alicia screeched again, after a brief pause. "NFW, and we didn't get to see her! Ugh what a time to visit Dy-" Massie elbowed Alicia in the stomach "-er, the dentist! What a time to visit the dentist."

By now all the girls, even Claire, we mouthing, "What? What did we miss? Speak!"

Alicia waved her hand, demanding silence. She glared at them as she listened to whoever was on the phone with her. "Oh…uh-huh…thanks, Carly. I'll tell the girls. Uh-huh, yes, I'll tell them it was you…um, Carly? Chill. I don't think they're gonna be all for adopting my sources…Cause that would be like replacing me, which I don't want…Kay, bye Carly. Laytah." Alicia hung up. She dropped her Razr in her Juicy Couture bowler bag and grinned at her girls. "Guess whaaaaat?" she sing-songed.

"WHAT?!" the others screamed back.

"OCD HAS A NEW GIRL!!!"

"NFW!" Massie beamed and high-fived Alicia.

The others wrinkled their freshly waxed eyebrows (Massie practically had to strap Claire to the chair in Svetlana's tiny waxing room so she wouldn't run away from the tiny strips of wax.) in confusion. "Huh?" Claire said.

"NFW. No effing way!" Massie said, laughing at them playfully. "Come awn, keep up girls!"

The rest of the girls giggled as Massie added, "Even Alicia knew that before you did!"

Alicia shoved Massie playfully. "Puh-lease. It's nawt like I'm the idiot of the group, Miss I-thought-Alicia-had-speakers-in-her-butt-'cause-her-phone-was-in-her-pocket!"

The girls cracked up all over again. Bean barked at them from her spot in Massie's pink leather Juicy dog carrier. (The airport security never had a clue!) The driver had rolled down the one-way divider (the girls could see him but he couldn't see OR hear them!) and was saying, "Ladies, we're here. Are you getting out?"

They looked around and realized that the car was now parked in the circular driveway of a large mansion. A fountain was on their left, and on their right was a spectacular mansion. It was painted a deep orange-y yellow that was surprisingly pretty. The windows had boxes made of black iron that was curled into a thin, lacey pattern. These window boxes held gorgeous flowers in pinks and purples. There were big, lush plants all around the house that reminded Massie of the plants in Hawaii because they looked so…tropical. Beside the house was large Maple tree and a charming lawn. It looked to be about three stories, plus what looked like an attic.

Massie grinned. "Yup," she said to the driver as she slapped a twenty into his wrinkled palm. The man in the front passenger seat was outside the car already, unloading their luggage. Massie slapped a twenty in his palm too and grabbed her luggage. The Pretty Committee grabbed theirs too and they all walked towards the front door of the mansion.

Dylan was only a few steps away…


	11. Paradise

**A/N: Here! An extra-long chap to make up for not updating. I had another chap 11, but it sucked. Thus, I re-invented it and made it obscenely long! Enjoy!**

The New Marvil Estate

Danville, CA

11:02 AM, December 17th

Massie led her girls to the front door, past bushes shaped like pretty little animals. First a dog, then a squirrel, then a cat, then a mouse…There were so many of them, one of each animal on each side. They were taller than Massie, which struck her as funny.

Apparently, Claire found it funny too. "Look Mass," she said, giggling. "There's a mouse bigger than you!"

"Look, Kuh-laire, there's a mouse bigger than your freakin' brain!"

Alicia and Kristen giggled. "Well, yeah. If my brain was as big as that mouse, I wouldn't be standing here," Claire said, staring at the bush and thinking of her friends back in Florida.

When they were at the door, Massie reached forward, shoving Claire aside, and rung the tiny gold doorbell. She smoothed her gray Nolita spaghetti-strap mini dress and made sure her dark denim jeans weren't wrinkled from the plane ride. She'd stuffed her gray scarf into the zipper pouch on the front of Bean's carrier. Her perfectly crafted outfit would not be marred by a scarf and jacket, no matter how cold it was. Massie twirled the gold key dangling from her Coach necklace, waiting somewhat impatiently for Dylan to open the door.

Alicia examined her dark gray (but not black!) tank top, which she'd layered under a cropped brown Nanette Lepore cable knit blazer. She pushed her cream Harajuku Lovers canvas Geisha-print tote bag up her shoulder as she waited. Glancing down, she realized her True Religion jeans had come out of her Uggs again. She quickly bent down to fix them, making her purse fall down again. "Ugh!" Alicia mumbled as she pusher her purse back on her arm. The second she looked away, it fell to her elbow again. "Double ugh!" Alicia finger-combed her glossy black hair then shoved her purse up to her shoulder again. "Stay…"

Claire laughed with the rest of them, secretly checking that her hair hadn't been split into that annoying upside down V-shape that she hated. She'd grown out her bangs into cute side bangs and layers at Massie's insistence. It did look good, Claire had to admit, but the bangs would fall into her eyes sometimes, courtesy of her new deep side part. Her navy velour Juicy jacket read "Juicy Angel" in silver glitter-covered script on the back, alongside several curling flourishes. Her jeans weren't GAP, because she'd finally sworn off GAP over the summer. The dark denim was actually from the comp boxes, so they were Citizens of Humanity.

Kristen wore a brown Juicy hoodie with a little pink dog embroidered in the upper left hand corner of the front. There was no script on the back. She also had on gray Victoria's Secret PINK cropped knee-length sweats, paired with brown flip flops, which she regretted when she saw how cold it was here. She leaned forward and rang the bell again, wondering what was taking so long for Dylan to open the door. She might freeze before she got let in.

The window on the uppermost level flew open. Dylan's head stuck out. The sound of P!nk's song, 'Who Knew?', came pouring out of Dylan's windows.

"Ohhhh, that's what happened," Massie said with a smirk. "Obnoxiously loud music."

The others giggled.

"OMG! Guys, what are you _doing _here?" Dylan cried out, totally oblivious to Massie's comment.

"We're here to help you get your new house all fixed up!" Massie called up. Behind her, Kristen pretended to spray Massie with a bottle of "Springtime Sensations" Febreeze.

Dylan giggled. "Door is open! Come on in!"

The girls pushed open the door and gasped. Dylan's house was amazing. It was warm and lush, just like the outside. Oriental rugs warmed the wood floors, but the tile entry was exposed. Surprisingly, the tiles were heated. There were tropical plants everywhere, as well as soft-looking pillows. The pillows were piled everywhere: on the floor, on the couch, under the flat-screen TV, on the side tables…there was a dark blue one pressed between the aquarium and the wall, probably to protect the paint.

A large aquarium across the room had brightly colored Angelfish and Clownfish swimming in it. There were also tiny Blowfish and a bunch of unrecognizable blue fish. Purple and blue anemone swayed in it, a treasure chest at each end of the tank blew out bubbles, and tiny hermit crabs scuttled in and out of crevices at random. The sand was the same white as the sand in Dylan's backyard, which was right on the beach. And there were larger shells to provide hiding for the fish. Or so Claire thought, until a tiny red crab was scuttling on one and an eel popped out and snapped it up. Claire jumped.

"Hey, guys!" Dylan came down the stairs, beaming with excitement. "I missed you SO much!"

"Me tooooooo!" Alicia squealed.

"Absolutely," everyone else agreed.

They all hugged for a moment before Dylan pulled away, saying, "What's with the CVS bags? Claire rubbing off on you guys?"

"Ha ha," Claire said dryly.

"Claire has been a very good girl. She swore off GAP, and her jeans are actually Citizens of Humanity!" Massie beamed as she threw her arm around Claire. "Isn't that right?"

"Wait. Claire swore off GAP? For real?!" Dylan squealed.

"Yup! We had a bonfire on our last TPC Friday Nite Sleepover." Massie laughed. "You wouldn't believe how much GAP this girl has! But all that is cashmere and cotton now, huh?"

"I got all that stuff from the comp boxes," Claire said, wriggling out from under

Massie's crushing grip. "I might as well wear it, right?"

"Anyway," Massie said, bluntly ignoring Claire, "we stopped by CVS for a blast from Kuh-laire's past."

"We got Febreeze," Kristen said, holding up her bag.

"And candles," Claire said, holding up hers.

"And flowers," Alicia said, holding up one bag. Then she picked up the other. "With vases!"

"And I brought you lots of crap to load your fridge with," Massie said. "Totally fat-free, carb-free crap, that is. Completely diet friendly."

"You guys are the best!" Dylan shouted, beaming. "I wish I could hug you guys again, but then you'd drop everything."

"Kay, let's start now," Massie said. She began marching up the stairs to Dylan's room, passing brightly colored doors and pretty sitting rooms that were on each floor. All of them were Mediterranean styled. Massie beamed. Kristen was spraying a trail of Febreeze as they ran. When the hit the top floor, the stairs just stopped. They ran straight into the ceiling.

"Dylan? What's with the nowhere stairs?" Massie climbed back down, frowning.

"Move," Dylan said as she shoved everyone aside. She tapped the ceiling where the stairs left off, and then shoved up. A square moved up, making a passage for the stairs to continue. "Cool, huh? There are three more of those, so you'd better let me lead."

"Fine." Massie followed Dylan up another set of stairs to another door. Dylan did the same thing, then led them up the stair to two more identical ones.

"Welcome," Dylan said at the last one, "to my room."

She shoved open the door, and at first Massie thought she was in the clouds. Then she realized that the walls were of shiny gold, with dark blue sponge painted over that, with purple and pink sponge painted over that, and a final layer of light blue sponge-painted over everything. The ceiling was plain, but it had six-arm chandeliers covered in faux flowers and dripping beads so they looked beautiful. The large skylights in each corner lit the room with natural light.

A designer's dummy had an ah-dorable outfit pinned to it, and a mini version was draped with necklaces and stuck with glittery brooches. There was a white armoire with a matching night table. A three-section mirror was pinned against a wall with two white nightstands, making a makeshift vanity. Photos cut from Teen Vogue were taped to the mirror's corners.

Dylan's bed hung from gold chains from the ceiling, which Dylan said was actually kind of annoying. It was covered in warm-looking blankets in shades of blue, and loaded with purple and blue satin pillows. White mosquito netting hung from the ceiling, draping around her bed airily and tied to the chains in the middle with light blue satin ribbons.

There were six glass bubble chairs in one corner, arranged so they hung in a semi-circle. Glass tables were placed in between each chair, and they held glossy copies of _Teen Vogue, Seventeen, ElleGirl, _and _CosmoGirl_. There was a small quilted pad in each one that made the seat level, so sitting in them didn't hurt.

A white night stand hung from slightly skinnier chains than the bed, because it was just a white-painted piece of wood. (Dylan said it used to be a swing, but had decided to use it for a night table once she'd gotten the bubble chairs.) On the nightstand, Dylan had a black egg alarm clock with a bright blue screen, a purple gooseneck lamp, a framed picture of the Pretty Committee, and her iPhone.

In a corner between the far wall and a large box-shaped room, there was a tiny piece of Juicy Couture luggage that looked like a doll's steamer trunk. Massie quickly realized it was for a dog, once she saw the tiny puppy-sized mannequin on top. The mannequin wore a tiny blue rain jacket from Juicy, as well as black puppy Uggs. Next to that, there was a pair of gold dog bowls. One held ice water, and the other had a small pile of kibble. There was a circular dog bed in one corner, set on a white frame that looked like a mini-gazebo. A tiny Yorkie was asleep in the bed, resting atop the pink-and-brown Juicy Crittoure pillow.

"Ah-dorable!" Massie squealed. She set Bean's carrier down and let out her puppy. Bean ran over to sniff the sleeping dog. "What's her name?"

"This one is Choco," Dylan explained. "Short for Chocolate."

"Cuteness!" Alicia gasped.

"And this one"-Dylan walked over to her bed and sat next to another sleeping Yorkie-"is named Chip! Get it? Choco Chip?"

"Ah-dorable!" Massie nodded.

"Ehmagawd, with Massie's horse it's…" Claire started.

"Chocolate Chip Brownie!" They all shouted.

"Exactly!" Dylan cried out, beaming as she scooped up Chip. "Look. She's like Playdoh. She'll mould any which way. See?" Dylan put her puppy in her lap, and her tiny back paws were soon sticking up on either side of her head. She was curled into a tiny ball. "She's like a little bunny!"

"Kay," Massie said suddenly. "Back to home-making."

"Right!" Kristen picked up her Febreeze bottle and started spraying Dylan's cream-colored sheepskin rug.

Claire put the candles in groups of three, each in a tiny vase floating in water. She lit them one by one, and soon the room smelled like vanilla, cinnamon, and warm apple cider. When she was done, she beamed.

Alicia put a vase of white Lilies of the Valley and pink cherry blossoms on one side of Dylan's makeshift vanity. Then she put a vase of pink-and-orange roses and pink daisies on Dylan's night stand. She also different orchids on top of the bookcases, in a few windows, and on a table near the bubble chairs.

Massie hung some blue and pink Chinese lanterns from the ceiling. When she was done, she also stocked Dylan's purple mini-fridge with Lean Cuisine dinners and tiny cartons of milk (chocolate, strawberry, and normal) from Sixbucks. She stacked containers of Ramen noodle cups on top, as well as bottles of Glaceau vitamin water. She put a cashmere blanket at the end of Dylan's bed, as well as some silk throw pillows in the bubble chairs.

"There," Massie said firmly. "NOW it's a home."

They stepped back and inspected it. The room was now rich with different shades of blue, pink, purple, and gold. It had a warm glow and a sweet scent.

"Dare we to enter the closet?" Massie asked, eyeing the door to the left of her.

"Actually, that's the bathroom," Alicia piped up. "And I already put a black light bulb in the night light so that the room will glow at night. I also put three candles and those fluffy purple towels."

"Yeah," Dylan said. "The closets are over there." She pointed to the only other windowless wall.

"Oh…okay." Massie walked over. "Wait a sec. Which of the four doors is it?"

"Uh, they're all closets. One for each season." Dylan blushed. "That's why it says the season over the door?"

Massie looked up, her highlighted bangs falling away from her face. "Oh," she mumbled. Then she went in the first one, which was labeled "SUMMER". The girls followed.

Kristen immediately sprayed Febreeze over everything. Claire lit a stick of incense in each closet. Vanilla for spring, chocolate for fall, Apple Cider for winter, and lychee for summer. Alicia crinkled her nose. There was no light for the flowers to thrive in, and besides, she was out of vases. But Massie could still put up some Chinese lanterns in them. So she put a light blue one in winter, a pale green one in fall, a pink one in spring, and a gold one in summer.

"Perfection," Massie announced.

Kristen surveyed the room, with its happy colors and bright, interesting appearance. She admired the swinging bed, chairs, and night table. She made sure nothing could go wrong in here. With a final spray of her Febreeze, Kristen smiled softly and said but one word.

"Paradise."


	12. Confession

**A/N: Oh, come on! Did you think I was gonna leave you guys with only an edited chappy for my update? How cruel do you think I am?!**

**Wait a sec, don't answer that.**

The girls were spread out on the beach, lying on white poolside chairs that were covered with brown and pink Juicy Couture towels. They wore matching black swimsuits.

The girls were lying on their backs, tanning their stomachs. Their laptops were on the arms of their chairs, so as not to disturb their tans with unsightly rectangles of paleness.

Off to the side, a timer dinged. They rolled over lazily.

Massie click something on her laptop. "Ooh, this is cute!" She emailed a shot of a pretty kimono. It was black and had pink sakura flowers on it. The dress was paired with a huge sword that had a gold handle and a gleaming silver blade. Skinny black ribbons crossed over the blade and hung off the end, making a tiny bow with long tails. The end of the ribbon had tiny silver bells hanging off of it.

"Definitely," Alicia agreed, closing the email to send out one of her own. "What about this one?"

The girls all received a picture of a black-and-white strapless French maid dress, paired with a small silver tiara and thin silver bangles. Black heels completed the look. The model's hair was up in a sloppy bun, with a few strands hanging loose. Her eyes were enhanced with thin black eyeliner and smoky gray eyeshadow.

"I love that," Massie nodded, studying the black, fluffy micromini. It was made of many layers of tulle. "Looks itchy, though."

Soon, the girls had picked out their outfits: the French maid (which was also called a Lolita girl) plus black short-shorts underneath the skirt (they read "Lolita" in glittery silver script) for Massie and the pink kimono for Alicia.

Kristen got a Goth schoolgirl outfit: black plaid mini, knee-high black Juicy socks with "Juicy School For Delinquents" written in script around the tops, a black collared shirt, a red tie, and fingerless black gloves.

Dylan got a long, black dress with bell sleeves. It was form fitting until the waist, where it puffed out slightly. It had a deep V-neck. She would also wear a silver cross on a black velvet cord, and black lace cat collar with a blue bell, and red and black cat ears. Her nails would be painted black, with tiny white flowers on the thumbs.

Claire would wear a white top with kimono sleeves. There was also a long purple skirt. It was slightly pleated and had white flowers embroidered on the bottom. There was a thick yellow sash and the sleeves were separate from the top, starting a few inches above Claire's elbows. The sleeves were white, but got to a darker pink as they went down. **(A/N: for people who play Kingdom Hearts, think Yuna in her summoner kimono, but blonde and blue-eyed. If u don't, google "Summoner Yuna" and click on a pic with a girl that has short brown hair and Cam-style eyes. That's the outfit.) **They were all pleased by their outfits.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Massie snapped at Dylan. "Get your maid started on our costumes!"

"Our maid hasn't arrived yet," Dylan said apologetically. She shrugged.

"Fine," Massie said, and speed-dialed Inez. She told her what to do, and forwarded her the pictures. She snapped her phone shut. "We should have them by next Friday."

"BTW, Mass, when's the costume party?" Dylan asked, typing away on her laptop.

"The what?" Massie tipped her head to the side. Her bangs fell in her face, but she made no effort to push them aside.

"The costume party?" Dylan repeated, shifting in her chair to face Massie. Her fingers hovered over the keys, ready to type the date is so she could post it on her blog. "That we're getting the costumes for?"

"Why did nobody tell her?" Massie snapped at the rest of TPC. They jumped. "Alicia?"

"Tell me what?" Dylan asked, looking around.

"I told Kristen to," Alicia whimpered.

Massie's deadly glare shifted to Kristen.

"I told Claire," Kristen said, shifting uncomfortably on her chair.

"Um, no you didn't." Claire rolled her eyes. "When do you think you did this?"

"When we got off the plane, and…" Kristen started. She swallowed hard. "Oops."

"Whatevs. I guess you have to tell her now," Massie said coolly.

"Tell me what?" Dylan insisted again.

"Tell you that anime is in, and we're going to Fanime," Massie whispered, before she got up abruptly and left, taking the laptop with her.

"What is she talking about?" Dylan giggled. "This is an odd joke."

"This isn't a joke," Kristen said softly.

"You guys sure have a dark sense of humor," Dylan laughed, but her eyes were slightly troubled now.

"Dylan!" Kristen snapped her laptop shut, turning to glare at her friend. "We're not kidding!"

"Ohhhh," Dylan whispered, her voice spaced out and soft. "So you're serious. Anime is really…oh."

And with that, Dylan did the exact same thing as Alicia, when she'd heard the news. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell right out of her chair.


	13. Pretty Little Problem

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a LOOOOOOOONG time, I started a whole bunch of other stories and got distracted. Plus writer's block, plus homework? Wheeee.**

**Anyway. Thanks for the reviews, which I still got even though I stopped updating (huh?!) for a while. Here's chappy for you guys. (PS-are there any mistakes? Please tell me! I won't kill you, because I haven't picked out a good machine gun yet. JK!!!!!!!!!) (don't report me to the police! PLEASE!)**

Massie's eyes flicked approvingly from costume to costume. They were laid out on Dylan's swinging bed, all in a neat row. The shoes were under the outfits, under the bed.

Her Lolita girl outfit was perfect. The skirt was little bit shorter than the picture, but it looked better. Inez had also sent black fairy wings with purple glitter around the edges. They pinned onto the back of the corset top. Massie was debating wearing them with her new black leather Marc Jacobs stiletto boots.

Alicia's kimono was even grander than the picture. It had a pink sash and the extra-long sleeves rolled up to reveal pink satin inside. The sword had Japanese characters engraved on the blade, which translated to "power, strength, and beauty."

Claire's "summoner" dress was perfect with the staff she'd ordered. It was made of wood, with a large gold circle at the top. There was a large clear crystal hanging down by a fishing line and there were feathers in different shades of pink and blue at the bottom of the circle, tied on with black leather cords. There was a small cluster of bells hanging off of a blue ribbon at the end. The handle was simply the ribbon wrapped around the end several times until about three inches of it was covered.

Dylan's cat ears were adorable. Her dress had an asymmetrical hem, but it cut off above her knees so it wouldn't bother her. The lace collar had a big blue bell hanging off of it, and her cross was Tiffany.

Kristen's Goth outfit looked great, too. Her everything looked like the typical Japanese schoolgirl, aside from the fact that it was black where it should have been blue or red. There was a black tie, which was tucked under the collar of her white Lacoste polo. The polo had two black stripes on the bottom and on the sleeves.

Massie smiled as she slipped a tiny blue box near the top of each one, where their heads would be. No outfit was ever complete without something couture, after all.

Dylan knocked on the door. "Hey, Massie, can we come in yet?"

Massie straightened the white bow on Claire's gift and called back, "Yeah, come on in."

She stood tall at one end of the bed, beaming delightedly when they came in and Claire's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Wow." Alicia ran a hand over her outfit. "There's no way Inez made this."

"Are you doubting Inez's skill?" Massie teased.

"Yeah," Dylan said, studying her own outfit. "This is so chic!"

"Love this!" Kristen said delightedly, running a hand over the silky fabric of her tie.

"I know! Fanime is gonna be so fun," Claire added. "Hey, this is new!" She picked up the staff. "Whoa."

"We're gonna get in the paper for this one!" Alicia said, studying Massie's black wings. "Hey, are you like, a Goth fairy?"

"No," Massie said, lifting up the printed picture of her outfit. "The original is a Lolita girl, so I'm a _Lolita_ fairy."

"Oh," Alicia said, obviously still confused. "I get it."

"Hey!" Claire called from the other side of the room. "Look at this!"

The walked over, forgetting the costumes momentarily. "What?"

"This headline! '**Connor Foley's Secret Fling: Meet The Girl Who Wrecked It!**' Isn't that you, Massie?" Claire cracked up.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie flipped open to the picture. There were grainy photos of her and Alicia at Connor's house, plus a blown-up picture of Massie's school picture. Underneath that, it read, "**Who Is She?**" and explained that she was an eighth grader in Westchester, New York at an exclusive private school. It described her in detail, although it was nothing that the picture couldn't explain already. They also had a box with a picture of Bean on Connor's stomach while they lounged in the pool. Finally, the last box was a picture of her hugging Connor.

"Hey!" Alicia cried out. "I hugged Connor too, and yet it looks like I just sat there while you two were all love-y!"

Ignoring her, Massie muttered, "Famous times two, huh?"

"Times three, actually," Claire said, holding up an issue of _Seventeen. _It had a small picture of the Pretty Committee and a red circle around Massie's face. The subtitle read "**Is She The Girl Who Broke Up Abby And Connor?**"

That article was mostly about Massie and Connor's supposed "fling" and hardly mentioned that Abby and Connor had been dating. It, too, showed pictures of her at Connor's house, her school picture and other shots from various points in the yearbook.

There was also a picture of Connor and Abby sharing a passionate kiss on the set of Dial L, along with a caption that read, "**More Than An Onscreen Romance? Not Anymore!**" and detailed Abby and Connor's broken relationship.

Massie laughed. "Ehmagawd! I sound like some psychopath bee-yotch!"

"You broke up Hollywood's fave new couple, who you also broke the news about. I think you are a psycho bee-yotch," Alicia said, and the way she said it, it sounded like a compliment.

"Thank you," Massie said, bowing. "You're all too kind." She stopped bowing, and said thoughtfully, "Well, actually, not really."

"Whatevs." Kristen shrugged. "Can we focus? I told my mom I'm at math camp, so if I don't come back somewhat smarter with a ton of worksheets to show her, I'm dead."

"No prob. We'll stop by the party store on the way and get you a ribbon that says you won the Mathlete competition." Massie smiled sympathetically.

Dylan nodded. "And we can get you one of those shiny gold medals on those striped lanyards. You know, the ones that look like an Olympics medal? Yeah. We can get you two or three of those, and maybe a trophy."

"Cool, but I still need to do some sort of worksheet to show her." Kristen crinkled her nose, but then smiled. "Thanks, guys."

They giggled. "Now, let's get dressed and head down, okay?"

"The con starts at two and its only one o'clock, Massie," Claire said, crinkling her eyebrows. "Shouldn't we leave a little later?"

"No," Massie said bluntly. "The con is down in San Jose, so we've gotta hurry! It takes forty-five minutes to get there, without traffic."

"Kay, we should go then." Dylan nodded and picked up her outfit. The tiny blue box fell onto the floor. "What's this?"

"Hope it wasn't breakable," Kristen said, smirking.

The girls all noticed them and tugged away the white ribbons, studying the tiny blue suede pouches they pulled out. Opening them, they each found a piece of customized silver Tiffany jewelry.

Claire had gotten a silver barrette, with "Tiffany & Co" engraved in fine print at the top. It had a picture of a feather on it, the feather being engraved with some sort of intricate design. **(A/N: Tsubasa Chronicles fans, think like Sakura's memory feathers.)**

Alicia's silver necklace had a small silver heart charm hanging from the toggle clasp that was engraved with a small hourglass, like the symbol for the Sand Village from Naruto.

Dylan had a charm bracelet that matched Alicia's, but the picture engraved on it was the Japanese symbol for love.

Massie's thin silver necklace had two small silver hearts, which were smaller versions of the ones that Alicia and Dylan had. Her charms had a symbol that looked like the Starbucks steam turned sideways (the Wind village, from Naruto) and a delicate-looking rose from Ouran High School Host Club.

Kristen had received a small silver skull-and-crossbones pin. The eyes were heart-shaped rubies. It was smiling, but almost wickedly. The bone of the left side had "T & Co" engraved on it in tiny print.

"This is awesome," Kristen said, pinning it onto her tie. "I'm gonna go get changed."

She disappeared into Dylan's "winter" closet.

"Yeah, we should go." Alicia nodded and disappeared into "spring."

Dylan headed into "summer", Claire went into "fall", and Massie walked towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were dressed and slicking on the final coats of gloss. Massie was putting on her newest Glossip Girl, Candy Apple. Claire was using Chapstick, but Dylan was shoving a tube of Pink Lemonade Juicy Tubes (by Lancôme) at her. Kristen was using her MAC lipglass, and Alicia had strawberry-flavored Nars lip balm. Dylan wore a coat of Chanel "Ballet Pink" gloss.

Massie and Dylan both had smoky eyeshadow, although Dylan's was more black where Massie's was gunmetal grey. Claire had pale pink eyeshadow, Alicia had bronze, and Kristen had brown-ish bronze. They all wore a little rosy blush.

Finally, they grabbed the bags set out for them. Massie had a black Harajuku Lovers bag with a guitar embossed on it in gold. Kristen had a brown leather Prada "briefcase" with a silver lock, Claire had a leather messenger bag, and Dylan had a black Versace tote with a TokiDoki qee attached. Alicia had pockets sewn into the long sleeves of her kimono, so she didn't need a bag.

Each girl's bag was stuffed with their wallets, lipgloss, their cell phones, and a tiny compact mirror. Claire also had her camera and a red flashlight/whistle combo that was super-loud. Her parent had made her promise not to go anywhere without her "safety whistle."

"Let's go," Dylan said, after a final mirror-check.

"Wait! We've gotta do rating," Massie insisted. Then she picked up a black blush brush and announced, "First, we have Alicia Rivera, wearing a gorgeous silk kimono that has pockets hidden inside her sleeves. Her heels are black patent leather by Chanel, and her necklace adds an extra couture edge. Congrats, you are a nine-five."

Alicia bowed.

"Next, we have Dylan Marvil, wearing a stylish knee-length black dress with long sleeves that cover most of her fingers. Don't be alarmed, everyone. It only looks like she's giving you the finger, because the sleeves are so long that they cover all but her middle finger!" Claire giggled.

Dylan blushed.

"Oh-kay then," Massie said. "How about we stick to me doing the announcements?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Wearing a black knee-length dress with extra-long sleeves, we have Dylan Marvil! She's got red-and-black kitty ears perched in her hair, which has been straightened and deep-conditioned to glossy perfection. Her collar is perfect, and that cross looks very chic! The Tiffany bracelet adds an edge, and her Chloe heels finish it off. Congrats, you are a nine-four." Massie smiled and golf-clapped.

"Next, we have Kristen Gregory, who is wearing a Gothic school girl uniform. Her skirt, which is black with a purple stripe around the bottom, is pleated to perfection. Her sailor-style short sleeve Lacoste polo has a collar and two black stripes around the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. It is paired with a black tie. Her shoes are white platform Cathy Jean tennis shoes with black ribbon shoelaces, a TPC touch. Her silver Tiffany pin is attached to her tie, making her a nine-six."

"Now, we have Kuh-laire Lyons, wearing a pretty summoner's kimono with separated bell sleeves. The shirt, which is a halter, is pink and her full-length skirt is purple with little white flowers at the bottom. She's wearing a pair of brown slouchy boots, because she ahb-viously thinks they're cute than the Chloe heels I offered her. However, she earns back those lost points with her pretty pink eyeshadow and sleek hairstyle, not to mention the amazingly super-dorky-liscious staff we ordered for her. And extra-extra points for using the Tiffany hairclip sans GAP hair tie. Congrats, you are a nine-four."

Massie stepped forward. "I am wearing a black and purple Lolita fairy outfit. I have a fluffy black-and-purple tulle skirt that itches like crazy, black short-shorts that say 'Lolita' on them in silver glitter, and a strapless black corset top with purple ribbon lacing it together in the front. My wings are black, with purple glitter around the edges, and I switched the original heels for my brand-new black Marc Jacobs leather boots. My necklace is ah-dorable and compliments my tiny tiara. My hair is up in a sloppy bun with curls hanging out for a 'deconstructed' look. Rate me?"

"Nine-seven," Alicia said. "Your gloss is wearing off."

Massie re-applied it and beamed.

"Nine-eight," Alicia amended.

"Nine-nine," Kristen and Dylan said.

"Ten," Claire piped up. She really thought Massie looked great. "Your hair is amazing. I love the glitter spray."

"Really? A ten?" Massie grinned.

"Yeah," Claire said.

"Okay, enough mush. Shall we go?" Dylan yawned and stood up, her bubble chair swinging.

"Yeah." Kristen nodded and picked up her bag.

Dylan speed-dialed her mother's driver, and the girls headed downstairs. When they hit the entry, the skidded to a stop and put on their shoes. Massie threw open the door, beaming as the warm afternoon sunlight flooded the room.

They poured into the limo and plugged in Massie's iPod. "Rockstar" by Prima J poured out of the surround-sound speakers, and they sang along as the car pulled out of the driveway and into the road.

"_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_a pretty little problem, uh-huh._

_You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be_

_and that I'm lyin' cause I love it when you lookin' at me._

_Treat us like some super-stars,_

_and only 'cause that's what we are._

_You know we're going really far_

_and you ain't even heard it all._

'_Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar._

_Keep lookin' at me._"

**A/N: I love that song! And yes, it is in Bratz, but I liked it WAY before that. So no, I'm not a Bratz-groupie. No worries. ( : Oh yeah, and I don't own Clique or Prima J. I own the plot, and I pwn everyone else. (; (and no, that's not a typo. I prefer 1337 speak, but most people don't get it. Tell me, can you read this:**

**R3\/13\/\/, 73353! 1 7u\/ r3\/13\/\/er5!!!!**

**HINT-its all supposed to be letters.**


End file.
